This invention relates to female urination devices, and more particularly, to devices which allow a female to urinate from a standing position.
Public restrooms for women are very often unclean and unsanitary. The toilet seats in public restrooms are often dirty or otherwise in an unsanitary condition. Because of this, women do not want to touch the toilet seat, and therefore, they often squat above the toilet seat when using the restroom. This is a very difficult and unpleasant way for a woman to urinate. Likewise, when camping or traveling, a woman's restroom may not be available and a woman may have to squat while holding her clothing out of the way in order to urinate.
Attempts have been made to design a urination device which will assist a woman in urinating from a standing position. However, many of these devices are complicated and cumbersome to use.